


Give Me a Man Who is Lewd and Lascivious

by VeetVoojagig



Series: The Violet Time [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Trans Character, Exhibitionism, Historical figure that i should have left alone, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeetVoojagig/pseuds/VeetVoojagig
Summary: Ned finds himself calling on the last man he would normally want to see on their shared lover's behalf. And then Jacob manages, as usual, to make life more interesting.
Relationships: Frederick Abberline/Jacob Frye, Jacob Frye/Ned Wynert, Ned Wynert/Jacob Frye/Frederick Abberline
Series: The Violet Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962466
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Give Me a Man Who is Lewd and Lascivious

While Ned Wynert was an expert in concealing his nefarious activities through creative paperwork, the last thing he would conceivably do would be to spend any amount of time in the company of a policeman. Which is why he cursed the name of Jacob Frye under his breath as he lifted his fist and knocked on the door of Sergeant Frederick Abberline. The door opened surprisingly quickly given the late hour, but the lit lamps within and the sergeant's only partial state of undress in waistcoat and shirtsleeves showed he hadn't yet been to bed. "Mr. Wynert," he said slowly, piercingly clever eyes boring into his own. "To what do I owe the… pleasure?"

He didn't hesitate. "It's Frye," he said, the one thing he knew that would instantly take Abberline's attention off his own dubious reputation. It was why he was here, after all; this was the one man in London, other than himself, that he could trust to put Jacob's needs before his own, including turning a blind eye to the man's other lover's criminal activities. Especially when Jacob needed him.

Abberline already had his coat in hand and was out the door before Ned finished speaking. "What's he done now?" he asked gruffly as he stepped forward quickly while shrugging into the garment. 

Ned had to nearly run a few steps to get ahead of him to lead the way. "Drunk," he said shortly, "in the gutter near my flat. And the mood he seems to be in, it would be better if no one saw him. The street I live on isn't often patrolled--" He ignored Abberline's muttered _of course it isn't_ and continued. "--Though one never knows when the police will make themselves a nuisance," he added just a tad spitefully.

"The mood he's in--belligerent? Or worse?" Abberline asked, glancing at him from the side of his eye.

"Much worse," Ned said with a tight smile as they rounded a corner and could at last see Jacob Frye sprawled on the cobblestones, his arms crossed nonchalantly behind his head. As they drew closer it was obvious that he was singing, and it wasn't long before the slurred words became legible.

"--Desecrate, savage me, utterly ravage me, on me no mercy bestow!" Jacob looked up and met Ned's eyes as he approached, grinning and belting out the next lines even more loudly. "To the best things in life I am cold and oblivious… give me a man who is lewd and lascivious!"

Ned again cursed his small, weak body that had made it impossible to drag Frye to his feet when he'd first found him here as Abberline moved over to him. "I'm afraid I'll have to do," he said as he lugged the man up off the ground and hooked an arm tightly around his waist.

"Freddy!" Jacob exclaimed delightedly. "Ned, you brought Freddy! Neddy and Freddy. Is it Christmas? Is it my birthday?"

"Your birthday was yesterday and I doubt you've stopped drinking since," Ned said in exasperation. He deftly sidestepped Jacob's grasping hand as he moved past the two men to lead the way to his flat. He could hear Abberline cursing as he manhandled Jacob up the stairs behind him, but he didn't turn to look. Ned was a practical man. He knew he wasn't the only person to have Jacob's affections; in fact, it was rather a relief. He was sure if all of the man's amorous energy was directed at him he'd never get anything done. He even doubted that he and Abberline were the only ones, though they seemed (he hoped) to be the favorites. He just felt inadequate in this moment. If he'd been a real man, he'd have been able to lift Jacob on his own.

He unlocked the door to his flat, absently realizing that this might be the first time Jacob would enter through the correct route, though his entrance could hardly be considered proper. 

Jacob was still singing as Abberline dragged him in, and the copper's face was red, whether from exertion or the risque lyrics or the fact that Jacob seemed to be trying to get his hand into Fred's trousers Ned didn't know. Jacob was basically purring into the man's ear as he sang, "I'd never go with a man for his money, just give me one who will fuck like a bunny, to violate me, in the violet time, in the vilest way that you know!"

"Jacob, shut up," Ned said, going to his other side and helping Abberline wrestle him over to the small couch and shove him down. Even drunk, the assassin moved incredibly quickly when he wanted, and before they could pull away he had one of each of their wrists in his firm, unbreakable grip. 

His eyes gleamed up at them and a leer crossed his face. "Time to unwrap my presents," he said, licking his lips. 

Ned glanced quickly at Abberline, his own cheeks reddening. It was one thing for the sergeant to know he was in this illicit relationship with Jacob, but quite another to undress in front of him and let him see Ned's most deeply kept secret. He tried to yank his wrist free. "Frye…"

Jacob released him instantly and stared up at him plaintively. "Don't be mad, Ned," he breathed, reaching up to gently touch his cheek. "I just want to be fucked by the two most beautiful men in London for my birthday." 

He felt himself melting despite his intentions. The bastard could talk anyone into anything, and he had always, _always_ , seen Ned as a man. Abberline could think what he wanted; he'd never betray Ned because it would hurt Jacob. 

Abberline cleared his throat. "I'll go find the other for you, shall I?" he murmured. 

Jacob laughed. "Freddy, you daft man, take your trousers off before I have to do it for you."

The sergeant looked uncertainly at Ned, who found himself smiling. That exchange had been surprisingly endearing, and knowing that he also was less than sure about everything, other than love for Jacob, made him more confident in his own position. He spread his arms in a grand gesture. "Make yourself at home. Freddy." If this was really happening they'd soon be much more intimate. 

"Come on, Freddy," Jacob conjoled. "I need you to…" A smirk crossed his face as his voice shifted into song again. "Violate me, in the violet time, in the vilest way that you know. Desecrate, savage me, utterly ravage mmmph!"

The words disappeared into Abberline's mouth as he leaned down and kissed him forcefully. Ned found himself staring. While kissing Jacob was an experience to be enjoyed, watching him kiss was something entirely new. The way his lips moved, lithe and inviting, the swell of his cheek as tongues warred inside the tight space. Jacob's fingers moving through Abberline's beard. The men's mouths parting for brief gasps of air before claiming each other once more. Ned felt heat pool in his core and, well, maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all. 

Abberline moaned softly, and Ned echoed the sound, flushing when he realized he had and vainly hoping he hadn't been noticed. Jacob's shining eyes met his, however, and it was obvious he knew how much the sight was affecting him. The sergeant, though, was thankfully distracted, especially as Jacob slid his hands under his coat and pushed it from his shoulders. Ned should have been fine, he'd seen Abberline in his shirtsleeves earlier, after all, but in this context it left him biting his lip.

Jacob let out a wanton moan, louder than it had to be, and despite knowing he was being manipulated it made him feel weak. The blackguard was now ripping open Abberline's shirt and waistcoat and shoving them away, leaving his flesh exposed to the cold air and Ned's vision. His eyes raked over him quickly, taking in each scar hidden among the thatching of hair on his chest, and Jacob's rough chuckle told him he hadn't been as discreet as he'd hoped. He flushed and turned away, removing his own coat and waistcoat and carefully setting them aside. He'd be damned if he let Jacob mistreat his clothing as he was the sergeant's. Though to be fair he doubted anyone could treat Sergeant Abberline's clothing any worse than he did himself. The man started the day rumpled from what he could tell.

By the time he looked back, Jacob was watching him, grinning, and Abberline seemed more than a little dazed. Who could blame him, after being thoroughly kissed by Jacob Frye?

The aforementioned expert kisser caught his eye and winked, letting out an appreciative whistle. Ned crossed his arms, still clad in trousers and shirt. "That's all you're getting," he told him firmly. He wasn't going to disrobe in front of Abberline without being a lot more comfortable first. He held Jacob's gaze until he got a nod of acquiescence. 

"Can I have a kiss, at least, Ned dearest?" he asked, his voice making him sound so neglected. 

Ned raised an eyebrow. "You've just had one. You certainly looked as though you were enjoying it," he said dryly. He did, however, take two steps closer to the couch. 

Abberline cleared his throat awkwardly. "Ah. I could go…"

Jacob's hand caught his and yanked him down beside him. "Not on your life, Freddy. I'm not done with you yet." He wrapped an arm around him and held him tightly against his side, leaning over to press a kiss onto his bare collarbone. Ned was amused to see the man's blush went all the way down his chest now. "It's just Ned's turn for a bit."

"I don't want to be in the way…"

"You won't be," Jacob answered with a smirk. "I know exactly where I can fit you in."

While Abberline blustered a bit, Ned took the opportunity to perch on Jacob's knee on the other side and lean in for a quick kiss. "You're going to give him an apoplexy, Frye," he pointed out. "Hush."

Jacob's free arm settled around him, holding him close. "Mmm, my two gorgeous men. I imagine this is what Heaven is like."

"Probably why you'll never see it," Abberline muttered. 

Ned chuckled. He was starting to appreciate the dour sergeant's sense of humor. "Among other reasons," he agreed. He lowered his voice and pressed his lips against Jacob's ear. "I though Heaven would be when both of us are fucking you. Or had you forgotten that plan?"

Jacob moaned softly but smirked at him. "I was starting to think you just wanted to watch," he purred. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you can see everything."

His cheeks heated noticeably and, in retaliation, he pulled at Jacob's hair. It was a cheap tactic, but it would shut him up for a few moments. And, of course, he was lovely with his head tipped back and his mouth open in bliss. 

He noticed Abberline staring, and he raised his eyebrows. "Had you not discovered that trick yet?" he asked. He tangled his fingers tighter in Jacob's hair and gave it a sharp yank, drawing groans from both of the others. His insides clenched. He had control over both of them at that instant and it was exquisite. 

Until he got Jacob a little _too_ excited. The larger man shoved him quickly onto his back on the couch, kissing and biting his neck above his shirt collar as he ground his hardening cock against Ned's thigh. That… that was good too. He curled his fingers in Jacob's hair again, this time just holding him in place as he pressed his thigh up into Jacob's movements. 

Jacob was far too dressed still. He caught sight of Abberline over Jacob's shoulder, staring at them with wide eyes, looking like he might bolt. Watching didn't seem to be his thing. Best to do something about that before Jacob got upset. "Sergeant, if you wouldn't mind helping Jacob out of his clothes?" 

Abberline swallowed, nodded, and climbed to his feet, having to pry one of Jacob's legs out of his lap to do so. Stepping closer, he ran his hands slowly over Jacob's back, causing him to gasp against Ned's throat and shudder against his thigh. Ned suddenly knew they were going to break Jacob that night and he wanted to be there for every second of it. This may have been the best idea Frye had ever had.

"Don't be shy, Freddy," he said with a wry smile, hoping to calm the man somewhat. "Jacob certainly isn't." 

"Don't I know it," Abberline replied ruefully. 

Without further hesitation he pulled at Jacob's coat, the lithe assassin wriggling to help free himself. Other articles followed quickly. He only paused when to reach Jacob's belt he would have to reach between his and Ned's abdomens. Ned took pity on him and tugged Jacob's hair to get his attention. "Get off me," he said. "Freddy wants to get your trousers off."

That was all he needed to hear to scrabble to his feet, already undoing his own belt. Ned sat up and leaned against the back of the couch as Abberline batted Jacob's hands away and did it himself, groaning as Jacob's trousers slid to the floor, leaving his chiseled form on display for both of them. 

Jacob surged forward, catching Freddy in a frenzied kiss, hands undoing the sergeant's trousers and slipping inside without bothering to remove the offending garment. Ned could see Abberline bucking against Jacob's hand, could hear the moans escape both their lips. He suddenly wasn't sure whether he or Jacob would break first. His inner walls clenched around nothing, and he could feel his juices soaking into his trousers already. Oh, what the hell. He unfastened his fly and pushed his hand inside, groaning as two fingers put expert pressure on his clit. 

Jacob's hearing was exquisite, despite his current distractions, so Ned wasn't surprised when he turned his head to look at him. He rubbed himself slowly, mouth agape, letting Jacob see how much he was enjoying the show he was putting on with Abberline. 

"Fuck," Jacob gasped. "Ned… Freddy… need you both. Please."

Jacob Frye saying _please_ for anything was rare, and Ned was inclined to reward him. "Get oil for Freddy," he said. Jacob was instantly rifling through the inner pockets of his greatcoat, discarded on the floor, and of course he kept some in there. Jacob Frye, always ready to fuck or be fucked at any hour of the day. Ned smiled fondly. At times like these he could see the value in that amount of preparedness. 

"This is madness," Abberline murmured as Jacob tossed him a small bottle. He seemed more awed than uneasy at this point, however. Ned smiled at him reassuringly. "You should expect nothing less with Frye," he said. "Jacob, knees." 

The brusque order was, surprisingly, followed instantly, likely because it aligned with what Jacob wanted anyway. _Getting fucked by two men at once_ meant a cock up the ass and one in the mouth, and only Abberline had the proper equipment for the former. And he knew from experience that Jacob loved using his (highly skilled) mouth on him. 

Besides, he'd promised Ned a good view, and he couldn't imagine a better one. 

He quashed down his instinctual fear and slid his trousers down to give Jacob access. Abberline wouldn't betray him. He had almost as much to lose as Ned himself if any of this came out. Still, he couldn't bring himself to meet the sergeant's eyes until well after Jacob's head was blocking the view. But even if he hadn't seen before, the movement Jacob made as he started sucking on his clit and lathing with his dextrous tongue was far different than sucking cock. He lifted his chin defiantly. "He's waiting on you, Freddy," he said, twining his fingers in Jacob's hair. A sharp gasp escaped him as Jacob turned his head and bit his thigh before swirling his tongue deliciously around his clit once more. 

Abberline's expression was unreadable, but he nodded and carefully lowered himself to the floor behind Jacob. His hands slid over his back, making Jacob's hands tighten on Ned's thighs and his breaths come in short, hot gasps against Ned's tenderest flesh. 

"Freddy, please, you're killing me," Jacob said, looking over his shoulder for just a moment before Ned tightened his grip on his hair and tugged him back to work with a growl. He hooked his knee behind Jacob's neck so he couldn't pull away again, pressing up insistently against his face.

Jacob moaned against him again, obviously revelling in the rough treatment. Ned had to admit he liked this look on him. He tipped his head against the back of the couch and smirked at Abberline. It was definitely a challenge, and he obviously took it as such because he set his jaw firmly and uncorked the oil, pouring some over his fingers. He grabbed Jacob's hip to steady him and slowly pushed a finger into him.

Ned watched, entranced, and held Jacob tightly against him. He knew the man wanted to pull away and tell Abberline that he could take more, but why let him when they could drive him slowly mad? "Looking good, Freddy," he murmured, fingers pulling sharply as they held Jacob's hair. 

And he did. Frederick Abberline was certainly not the most attractive man he'd ever seen--and he wasn't about to admit that Jacob could easily win that title--but like this, frowning in concentration as he carefully prepared his lover and tried to give him as much pleasure as possible while doing so… well, he finally thought he saw what Jacob did when he looked at him. Something kind, and patient, and loyal. 

He groaned deep in his throat and rocked his hips against Jacob's ministrations. He wanted to see what he looked like buried inside Jacob, how he moved, how he held him, what expressions he made. 

"Freddy," he whispered, and the sergeant looked him dead in the eye. Unspoken words flew between them with the sudden realization that this was exactly where they both belonged. Abberline--no, Freddy--gave a slight smile and nodded, hesitation and uncertainty finally draining from his face completely. He pulled his hand free, leaving Jacob a whining, quivering mess between Ned's legs, and stroked himself a few quick times with his oiled hand. 

Ned's eyes followed his movements, more focused on watching than on what Jacob was doing to him, though that was still very good. He groaned as Freddy grabbed both of Jacob's hips and lined himself up. Ned's breath caught in his throat as Freddy began his slow entrance. Fuck, that was beautiful. Eyes closed, head tipped back, muscles tense as he held himself under absolute control, even in the face of Jacob's eager desperation. Ned couldn't have done it. If he could be where Freddy was now, he'd be lost immediately, making Jacob his own. 

Even now, he was grinding against Jacob's face, unable to hold back his desire. He could tell the instant Freddy started to move in earnest by the vibrations of Jacob's wanton moans against him and the faltering of his tongue. He let out a whine as Jacob's touch lessened, but heat rose within his body. Freddy's effect on Jacob was staggering. Ned had never seen him thrown off his rhythm like this before. He could explode at any moment, just watching them rock together, their bodies sheened with sweat as they moved as one. 

"Jacob," he gasped. "Fuck, don't stop."

The assassin looked up at him for a brief moment, damp, disheveled hair plastered across his brow. He flashed a quick grin. "Sorry, Ned," he said as he slid fingertips between his flushed lower lips. 

"Dammit, Jacob, looking beautiful while being fucked only gets you so far, finish me before I do it myself."

Freddy made a choked noise, his face red, and whether he was embarrassed by Ned's frank words or aroused he couldn't tell, but either way, he thrust into Jacob faster. 

Jacob, in turn, pressed his face against Ned's thigh, shuddering and gasping. All right, looking beautiful while being fucked may be nearly enough. He stroked his hand through the man's hair and rubbed himself furiously with the other. He looked straight into the sergeant's eyes. "Freddy," he said roughly. "Make him come." He was so close himself, seeing that would be all that he needed to send him over the edge. 

Freddy nodded hastily, his hips snapping forward and his hand moving around to grab Jacob and stroke him. It was glorious when it happened. Jacob's back arched and his mouth opened in a sensual moan as he released, his eyes wild and unseeing. Ned tangled his fingers in his hair and tugged his head back so he could see his face perfectly. His body shook and tightened before it broke from him and he sagged back against the couch, panting. After a moment he blinked and looked down, realizing he'd missed when Freddy finished. Shame, he would have liked to catch that. Maybe next time…

His cheeks flushed when he noticed what he was thinking. Well. With Jacob having discovered the possibility, it wasn't likely he'd forget it or let it fade into the past. And he'd quite enjoyed it. Freddy, too, by the look of him, pressed against Jacob's back, breathing heavily, murmuring unintelligibly into Jacob's skin. 

They hung suspended in that moment for who knows how long, breathing together, Ned running his fingers through Jacob's wild hair, until Ned sighed and wiggled. "Get off my leg, lummox," he said fondly. Jacob raised his head and grinned, leaning back against Freddy and destabilizing their entire composition. Luckily Freddy managed to brace himself and hold onto Jacob before they both tumbled to the ground. 

Ned quickly situated his trousers again, far more comfortable with that all hidden away. "Good show, Freddy," he said with a smile. "Masterfully done." 

Freddy cleared his throat, bashful this time instead of outright embarrassed. "Well. Thank you."

"You're both amazing," Jacob interjected dreamily. 

"Mm hmm. Jacob, get up and get in bed. Sleep it off."

"Aww. We're done?" Jacob pouted up at Ned, reaching behind himself to run his fingers through Freddy's beard. 

"You've corrupted the sergeant enough for one night," Ned said. "Let him rest." He figured Freddy needed time to adjust to this new dynamic, and by the grateful smile he received he was correct. "Freddy, if you'd kindly wrestle him to bed for me…"

Freddy pulled himself unsteadily to his feet, and then dragged Jacob up with him. Jacob was snoring by the time they together got him stretched out in Ned's bed. Only then did Freddy realize he was still completely nude, and, red down half his body, scrambled for his clothes. "I, ah, I'll be off, then," he said hurriedly, while Ned politely averted his eyes. No sense in making him even more uncomfortable. "Work in a few hours. I, ah, you'll be able to see to him now, yes?"

"Of course," Ned said softly, glancing back when he'd had enough time to dress. "Thank you for tonight." Whether he meant the help or the sex he'd leave for the sergeant to interpret. 

Freddy hesitated by the door and cleared his throat. "You, ah…" He trailed off, and Ned lifted his chin, staring dead at him and waiting for him to say it. 

"You've done very well for yourself, Mr. Wynert," he said, turning his hat around in his hands. "I pray it continues."

Ned narrowed his eyes, searching for hidden threat beneath the words, but sensed nothing but sincerity, even the way he addressed him. An unexpected smile crossed his face. "And to you, Sergeant Abberline," he said, extending his hand. "You will always be welcome in my home. My business, however…" He grinned cheekily. 

"Yes, of course." Freddy shook his hand firmly, and Ned knew that their shaky alliance over Jacob was fast becoming a true partnership. Freddy nodded slightly. "Until we meet again."

"Knowing Jacob it will be sooner rather than later," Ned said with a smirk. "I'll be seeing you."

Freddy cleared his throat again and escaped into the dark of the city, and Ned made himself comfortable beside his insensible lover. Life had suddenly gotten a lot more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find a date on the song Jacob sings, even after about three hours of research for bawdy songs of the Victorian Era, but I liked it so well that I decided to assume it could be period accurate. 
> 
> The tune can be found here: https://youtu.be/bILVgt62ajo
> 
> Jacob's brand of polyamory isn't quite as ethically nonmonogamous as I'd like, but I'd say he's doing pretty good for the time period.


End file.
